Incluso la rosa más bella conserva sus espinas
by Heryl
Summary: "Ella era perfecta a su manera, incluso con ese millón de espinas que la rodeaban. Yo había aprendido a quererla así. Aprendí a cuidar cada pétalo del clima y de todo aquello que pudiera dañarlos, y a esquivar cada espina."
1. La carta sin remitente ni destinatario

"_Rose. Como una rosa. Llena de virtudes pero con algunas espinas._

Su cabello era tan rojo como el mismísimo fuego. No era herencia familiar, porque conocía a todos los Weasley, y ninguno tenía esos cabellos tan relucientes. Brillaban con la luz del sol, como una chispa que comienza a encenderse. Una chispa que amenaza con incendiar todo a su alrededor.

_Sus ojos eran iguales a dos porciones del océano. Como toneladas de agua, capaces de apagar el fuego que podría emanar su cabello. Tan pacíficos. Conocía a su padre, y sabía que los había heredado de él. Pero sentía que los de la pequeña pelirroja tenían un brillo más de ella, un brillo que nunca podría opacarse._

_Después estaban sus preciosas pecas. Tan de su familia. Regadas como un montón de estrellas en sus pómulos. Si se acercaba lo suficiente a ella, podría contarlas._

_Era muy bonita. Todos, incluso aquellas personas que no la soportaban, lo habían admitido. Porque no había manera de mentir al respecto. Ella era como una pintura, tan pintoresca, con tantos detalles qué admirar y siempre con un significado. Sólo ella._

_Podía comparar el rojo de su cabello con lo valiente que era. Le sorprendía que el Sombrero Seleccionador la hubiese mandado a Ravenclaw, puesto que habría sido una perfecta Gryffindor. No le temía a nada. Siempre había luchado por quienes quería. Y, una que otra vez, por lo que ella quería. Era osada. Aunque en sus primeros años nunca lo había notado. Había aprendido a no temerle a nada, y eso era algo que él envidiaba de ella._

_Y después estaban sus ojos, que podía comparar con su inteligencia. Ahí encontrabas la razón por la cual estaba en aquella casa. Siempre con ganas de aprender algo nuevo, con el conocimiento atorado en cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía la respuesta de las más estúpidas preguntas y la decía sin dudar. Curiosamente investigadora, como sólo ella podría serlo._

_Con su pequeña estatura que la hacía lucir tan graciosa. Pero no podías medir su estatura al lado de su madurez, porque, aunque sería para siempre como una muchacha de catorce años, su madurez rozaba los límites de los cuarenta. Y es que siempre había estado corrigiéndolos, tratando de evitar sus problemas, ayudándoles. Como una madre lo haría._

_Era muy delgada, pero, tampoco podías comparar eso con el tamaño de su alma. Amaba, por sobre todas las cosas, ayudar a todo aquel que demostrase necesitarlo. Nunca había soportado ver a alguien sufrir. Incluso, se había puesto lo suficientemente mal como para abandonar el aula cuando habían enseñado las maldiciones imperdonables en su quinto año._

_Ella era tan preciosa por dentro como lo era por fuera. Pero nunca lo entendía, y esa era una de sus tantas espinas._

_Pero también estaban ese millón de pecas que poseía, y podían simbolizar sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Le temía a no ser aceptada. Una vez, había escuchado de Albus que su madre también fue así en su época. Pero la señora Granger (no Weasley, porque había conservado su apellido de soltera) ahora era una mujer segura de sí misma, carismática y graciosa. No quedaba ni resto de su pasado._

_Rose le temía a todas las cosas que yo no podía entender, como por ejemplo, a ser olvidada. A irse del mundo sin haber dejado una marca. ¡Ella le tenía miedo a cosas que yo no podía solucionar con tan sólo reconfortarla en mis brazos!_

_Me parecía tonto que se tantas veces se hubiese preocupado por agradarle a los demás, o por tan solo causar una buena impresión entre los que la rodeaban, porque había algo que ella jamás sabría, entendería o comprendería, y es que ella era perfecta como sólo ella podía serlo._

Ella era perfecta a su manera, incluso con ese millón de espinas que la rodeaban. Yo había aprendido a quererla así. Aprendí a cuidar cada pétalo del clima y de todo aquello que pudiera dañarlos, y a esquivar cada espina.

_Porque incluso la rosa más bella tiene espinas. Pero terminas acostumbrándote a ellas._"

Una noche de verano, Albus encontró esta carta a medio escribir, con varios tachones encima. Le sonrió a la silueta de Scorpius dormido. Y guardó la carta. En un trozo de pergamino nuevo, escribió seis simples palabras: **será mejor que ella lo sepa**.


	2. La inseguridad

Como cada mañana desde que estudiaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Rose Weasley era la última en despertar entre todas sus compañeras de habitación.

Hacía ya 16 años que luchaba contra el hecho de quedarse dormida en cuanto cerraba sus ojos. _Maldita sea_, se repetía. _Algún día terminaré llegando tarde a clases_. Pero ese día nunca llegaría, porque su subconsciente no se lo permitiría. Aunque la hiciera pasar un mal rato teniéndose que arreglar a las carreras, nunca haría que llegase tarde a una clase.

En diez minutos había logrado colocarse el uniforme decentemente y amarrar sus incontrolables rizos en una coleta. Con la mochila en el hombro y un pequeño libro entre sus brazos, bajó la escalera como si su vida dependiera de ello. En el camino, no encontró a ninguno de los Ravenclaw que había en su familia. Ni Dominique, ni Lucy estaban en la Sala Común.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó al salón de Transformaciones. Le habría encantado que, como en tiempos de sus padres, la maestra fuese la profesora McGonagall. No se llevaba bien con la señorita Eletti. Y parecía que era la única que la despreciaba, puesto que todos sus compañeros la adoraban.

Entró en el aula y se sentó en el banco que desde la primera clase del año había ocupado. Ya casi habían llegado todos, y la profesora estaba muy concentrada en un montón de pergaminos regados que sabía que, de alguna manera, tenían que tener sentido.

—Llega tarde, señorita Weasley —como si tuviese ojos en el cuero cabelludo, la profesora habló. Ocupó un tono arrogante que sólo se ahorraba para dedicarle algunas frases a Rose. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía.

—He tenido un pequeño retraso, señorita Eletti —dijo Rose, con el mayor respeto que pudo sacar de su pequeño corazón.

—Un retraso que ha tenido durante todo el año escolar. No quiero más excusas. Próxima clase a la que llegue con tan sólo un minuto de retraso y se quedará afuera —el tono de la profesora no cambió. Seguía siendo seco y falto de respeto.

La pequeña pelirroja tan sólo se escondió en su silla. Con temor a ser vista por cualquiera, con temor a que la juzgaran por haber recibido un regaño.

Si compartiese clase con Slytherin, si Lily estuviese en sexto año, o, si simplemente Dominique no menor que ella, tendría a alguien para comunicarse por medio de miradas, como siempre solían hacerlo. Pero estaba sola, con los Gryffindor de sexto año, y, como en cada clase de Transformaciones, detestando a su profesora por tratar siempre de dejarla en ridículo en frente de todos sus compañeros.

Un par de minutos después, la clase comenzó. Hechizos de conjuración, necesarios para sus exámenes ÉXTASIS. Vaya, eso iba a ser bueno.

La clase comenzó común, corriente y sin contratiempos. La lección fue dada y los ejemplos fueron puestos. Riley McKinnon, un muchacho de Ravenclaw que había visto un par de veces en la Sala Común, tuvo que conjurar un alfiler. Fue el primero en intentarlo. Lo logró. Los Ravenclaw sonrieron, incluyendo a Rose.

El segundo ejemplo fue Amélie Brown, de Gryffindor. Tuvo que conjurar un fósforo. Lo logró, causando la misma reacción en los rostros de los leones.

Seguía el tercer ejemplo, y el último, porque así acostumbraba a enseñar la señorita Eletti. Teoría, ejemplos, tarea. Simple y efectivo.

—La señorita Rosebud Weasley —el tono arrogante y falto del suficiente respeto volvió a sus cuerdas vocales. La profesora le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en años a Rose, indicándole que se parara en frente a ella—. Tendrás que conjurar una caja de cerillas.

Todos rieron por lo bajo. A los primeros dos, se les había encargado un minúsculo objeto, y a la pelirroja se le habían encargado no dos, ni tres objetos, sino una caja completa, que podría tener, por lo menos, 50 cerillas.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, ignorando las risas de los Gryffindor y los abucheos de los Ravenclaw. Con su varita en mano, le dedicó la misma sonrisa a la maestra e hizo su primer intento. El hechizo indicado salió varias veces de sus labios, pero, simplemente, no pudo lograrlo. Estaba claro que no había entrenado jamás ese hechizo.

—Siento decirle que de su madre no ha heredado el talento —dijo la profesora, sonriéndole de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho tantas veces desde el inicio del año. ¡Cómo fastidiaba!

Volvió a intentarlo. Una, dos, tres veces. Sus compañeros comenzaban a burlarse, y los Ravenclaw buscaban maneras para no ver la desdicha que uno de ellos estaba viviendo.

—Dese por vencida, señorita. Ya vemos que su inteligencia y su capacidad para las Transformaciones no es tal cuál pensábamos —la profesora conjuró la caja de cerillas y se la enseñó a la clase, sin evitar una risa cínica—. Cualquier estudiante que hubiese estudiado lo suficiente durante las vacaciones de navidad habría sabido conjurarla. Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Weasley, por ser un _intento de sabelotodo_.

Rose no lo pensó dos veces. Tomó su mochila y le arrebató la varita a la maestra. Eso le costaría otros diez puntos a Ravenclaw, pero le daba igual. A paso rápido salió del aula, con una cara que podría espantar a cualquiera que la viese. Algunos de los Slytherin y de los Hufflepuff de sexto año estaban caminando por los jardines del colegio. Probablemente tendrían una hora libre.

Siguió caminando, evitando ser vista por cualquiera.

En cuanto llegó a los jardines más alejados, en donde nadie se sentaba, suspiró. Su banco de siempre estaba vacío, dispuesto a confortarla. Pero, en cuanto iba a sentarse, se chocó con un aparente ser invisible. Un miedo la invadió por un par de segundos, pero éste se desvaneció al ver que tan sólo era Scorpius Malfoy, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter.

—¿Rosie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Transformaciones? —el chico hacía todas sus preguntas seguidas, temeroso de la respuesta. Conocía a la profesora Eletti y tenía claro lo mucho que despreciaba a Rose.

—Debería, muy bien dicho —suspiró la pelirroja, alegre de haber encontrado a alguien que la confortase—. Déjame que te explique.

Le contó cada detalle en tan sólo diez minutos. Al finalizar, abrazó su mochila, triste, como sólo ella podría estarlo por un comentario de una maestra.

—No seas tonta, Rose —el chico apartó los mechones que le caían sobre las sienes y le dedicó una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas—. Tengo claro que tu mayor problema es la _inseguridad_, pero, también tengo claro que eres _la bruja más brillante de tu edad_. Y no porque una maestra envidiosa lo niegue, dejarás de serlo —las palabras del chico eran dulces, tal y cual ella las necesitaba.

En esos pocos minutos que les quedaron antes de que se acabara el primer período, ambos se abrazaron, como los amigos que eran. Rose tenía claros sus sentimientos por el muchacho desde su quinto año, pero se dejó abrazar por él, pensando que él la veía tan sólo como una hermanita.

Sin embargo, él la veía como algo más que eso.

Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad por si algún intruso quería interrumpirlos. Más bien, Scorpius lo hizo. Y, decidiendo tomar el primer paso por primera vez en su vida, recorrió las mejillas llenas de pecas de Rose. La acercó a ella. Y, por primera vez, unió sus labios. Fue un beso corto, pero excelentemente tierno para ellos dos.

—Mi pequeña insegura —susurró Scorpius. Y selló los labios de la pelirroja, antes de que pudiese volver a pronunciar algo, con otro beso.


	3. El miedo a ser comparadas

Después de aquella tarde en los finales del invierno, ni Rose ni Scorpius quisieron mencionar los besos que se dieron a su grupo de amigos, y mucho menos a la familia Weasley. Rose les conocía, y armarían una escena de celos. Probablemente, Malfoy acabaría con unos veinte moretones y un ojo de un (para nada bonito) color morado. La pelirroja se reía con sólo imaginarse las bonitas facciones que tenía el rostro del muchacho, deformadas por los golpes que le propiciarían sus primos, "defendiendo" a su prima.

Sin embargo, seguían viéndose a escondidas. De vez en cuando, Scorpius tomaba la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter, tal y como lo había hecho el día de su primer beso. Albus nunca lo había notado, y tenía claro que si lo hacía, no se molestaría. A media noche, cada sábado, corría hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde Rose le esperaba con una sonrisa. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, llegaban a los jardines o a la Torre de Astronomía, y disfrutaban de un par de horas de charlas llenas de temas de interés para ambos, besos, abrazos y palabras de cariño. Pero esas horas terminaban, y tenían que pasar otra semana como si nada sucediese entre los dos.

Era el quinto fin de semana consecutivo en el que se escabullían a mitad de la noche. Sólo que ese sábado, algo era distinto. Rose no tenía la misma sonrisa en cuanto saludó a Scorpius. En cambio, su sonrisa parecía fingida y sus ojos demostraban que había llorado.

—Hey, Scorp —dijo Rose, haciendo su mejor intento de una sonrisa.

—Rosie —el chico asintió, haciendo una mueca—. No haré ninguna pregunta hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino —dicho esto, pasó la capa de invisibilidad por los hombros de ambos. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a la Torre de Astronomía. Una vez allí, Scorpius volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—N-No ha sucedido nada... —Rose hipó. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Al ver la mirada insistente del rubio, suspiró—. Scorpius, ¿querrías creerme, por primera vez en tu vida? —aunque su tono demostraba seguridad, su mirada no decía lo mismo.

—Me encantaría poder creerte e imaginar que no te sucede nada y que estás feliz, pero, te conozco demasiado. Esas lágrimas no son por felicidad ni emoción —masculló Malfoy, tomando las pequeñas manos de Rose. Entrelazó sus dedos y, buscando constantemente su mirada, continuó hablando—. ¿Querrías contarme?

—Yo... Te burlarás de mí... —el chico sonrió ante lo que había dicho la bonita chica de ojos azules. Era una sonrisa melancólica, pero lo hizo—. Antes de entrar a la sala común, casi a las seis de la tarde, la señorita Eletti me mandó a llamar a su oficina —Rose pronuncio aquel apellido con todo el odio posible—, me hizo volver a intentar el hechizo de las cerillas. Ha pasado un mes y medio, pero sigue fastidiándome con el tema. Cuando lo hizo, y vio que fallé de nuevo, me dijo que no debería hacerme ilusiones con igualar a mi madre, que jamás lograría lo que ella ha hecho... Burlándose de mi miedo de ser comparada con mis padres, o con mi tío.

Scorpius mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo. Sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar al pensar en aquella maestra. Tenía el cabello marrón claro y un par de ojos del color de la madera. Era guapa, claramente. Y para ser maestra, debía ser buena en Transformaciones. Pero desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, tenía cierta afición con burlarse de Rose. Siempre le asignaba algunos ensayos de hechizos más complicados, y al ver que no podía lograrlo, ya que nunca había practicado, la tomaba como objeto de burlas, causando que aquella bonita pelirroja que siempre le sonreía a los demás, tomara un carácter muy triste.

—Tienes que hablas con la profesora McGonagall. No puedes permitir que siga haciendo ésto. Por Dios, Rose, ¡es una falta de respeto! —las palabras salieron con total desprecio de los labios de Scorpius, y por poco gritó.

—No... No puedo hacerlo. ¡No me creerán! Y la profesora Eletti la tomará con mucha más razón contra mí —dijo Rose, aún en la misma postura, abrazando sus rodillas—. A mí no me molesta que la profesora se burle de mí. Lo que me molesta, es que siempre trate de compararme con mi madre. Yo no soy ella, tiene que entenderlo.

—No debería importarte si te creen o no. Lo que debería importarte es que vas a decir la verdad. Si no te creen, no será porque dices una mentira —Malfoy trató de alentarla—. Sólo quiero que se enteren de la grandísima arpía que es esa maestra —susurró entre dientes, con un odio entre sus palabras que sólo podría ser comparado con el odio que le tenía a las mañanas de los lunes.

Se quedaron callados. Rose, por primera vez desde las seis de la tarde, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a aquel rubio que le había robado el corazón. Le encantaba su manera de animarla, incluso cuando estaba en el borde de la depresión y no quería ver a nadie. Le encantaba cómo hablaba entre dientes cuando se trataba de alguien que no le agradaba. Le encantaba cómo revolvía su ordenado cabello rubio platinado y le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa cuando lograba ponerlo nervioso. _En general, le gustaba todo lo que hacía Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_.

Al ver la sonrisa, Scorpius también le sonrió a aquella pelirroja que lo traía cabeza abajo. Le encantaba su sonrisa, que nunca enseñaba sus dientes, y sus ojos, que aunque aún mostraban un toque de tristeza, se veían muchísimo más felices que antes. Le gustaba que se riera de él, sin necesidad de hacerlo sentir inferior o de estarse burlando. Le gustaba que jugueteara con su cabello y analizara un mechón de esos bellos rizos color fuego cuando se apenaba. _No había nada en Rosebud Jean Weasley que no le gustara_.

Juntaron sus miradas, y como sólo ellos dos sabían hacerlo, se hablaron con sus miradas. Cada uno podía sentir lo que el otro sentía. Podían mantener una charla tan sólo mirándose. Se sonrieron nuevamente. Y, hecho esto, Rose le robó un corto beso.

—Gracias por ser como eres —le susurró, dejando varios besos, muy cortos pero dulces, sobre los delgados labios del rubio. El chico sólo le sonrió y se encargó de abrazarla, mantenerla junto a él y hacerle entender que siempre estaría para ella, estuviese en las situaciones más tontas o en las peores. Todo con un abrazo.


	4. Para mí, endemoniadamente preciosa

Aquella que fue una noche de llanto para Rose Weasley quedó en el olvido. Sus encuentros nocturnos con el rubio siguieron dándose. Podían hablar de todo aquello que no podían mencionar cuando Albus Potter, el mejor amigo de ambos, se encontraba por la zona, o cuando Alice Longbottom y Cassandra Lowell se paseaban, "casualmente", por todos los lugares a los que Rose y Scorpius acudían. A la pelirroja le causaba gracia que fuesen tan poco disimuladas.

Se acercaban los exámenes finales. Scorpius había tenido una mala semana, con tantos resúmenes por hacer, pergaminos que releer y libros que buscar. No daba abasto. Y su querida pelirroja no hacía nada más que sonreír en la biblioteca, en el salón de clase, debajo de su árbol preferido, en la Torre de Astronomía, en todo lugar en el que estuviesen juntos: estaba desconcentrándolo. Cada vez que ella se reía, eran dos minutos de estudio perdidos, en los cuales el chico se preguntaba cómo una chica tan preciosa podía estar en frente de él.

Para la hija de Ron Weasley, este trabajo no era una molestia, puesto que, a diferencia de sus amigos, había estado estudiando desde abril. Tomaba resúmenes de cada tema nuevo que los maestros implementaban en sus clases, y su trabajo actual era tan sólo leerlos, memorizar algunos datos importantes y recordar fechas. Como su trabajo era más liviano, empleaba la mayoría de las tardes ayudándole a Scorpius y a Albus, que no tenían una carga tan ligera. Albus solía decir que, si pudiese elegir de nuevo las materias que cursaría a partir de tercer año, en la lista no entrarían ni Aritmancia ni Runas Antiguas. Sus amigos tan sólo se reían en su interior con cada comentario quejumbroso del azabache.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaron, esas tardes de estudio, las noches de desvelo por no ir bien preparado a un examen y las preocupaciones por las notas llegaron a su fin. Scorpius le agradecía a Merlín que hubiese puesto fin a su tortura. Había tenido que aprender los cinco usos de cada uno de los tipos de planta que veían en Herbología, aprender de memoria cuatro pociones y prepararlas, memorizar las fechas en las que los elfos dejaron de hacer sus trabajos para armar revueltas y, por si no fuera poco, su deber como prefecto le obligaba a abandonar su estudio en la noche para hacer las rondas por los pasillos más desiertos del castillo. Sin embargo, ahora era oficial. Habían terminado su sexto año en Hogwarts. Un solo año más y podría estudiar para ser un auror, como siempre lo había querido.

Malfoy recordaba cada una de sus noches de estudio mientras estaba recostado contra un frondoso árbol. Sobre sus piernas, yacía la pequeña cabeza de Rose Weasley. Le sonrió a la chica, que tenía unas ojeras de un tamaño impresionante, puesto que durante las últimas semanas no había dormido muy bien por ayudar a sus dos amigos. Scorpius se lamentó de haberla hecho pasar eso, mas no le dijo nada, puesto que sabía que si mencionaba el tema tan sólo le diría "_no te sientas culpable, lo habría hecho aunque ustedes no me lo hubiesen pedido_", y le dedicaría otra vez una de las sonrisas que lo mandaban a su propio mundo.

—Extrañaba poder venir a los jardines. Esos exámenes ocupaban todo mi tiempo —dijo Rose, de repente. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados—. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de que los hayamos terminado, porque lo más probable es que obtengamos una buena nota —la pelirroja dibujó una sonrisa sobre sus pequeños labios.

—De eso estoy segura. Tuvimos a la mejor maestra —musitó Scorpius, sonriéndole a Rose, aunque ella no pudiese verlo. Apartó los mechones de cabello que el aire soltaba de la deshecha coleta que tenía la chica—. Sin ti, no habría sido posible obtener unos resultados buenos. Vas a ver que tú serás la primera en todo, y nosotros te seguiremos —aunque con sus notas y las de Albus no estaba tan seguro, lo dijo con la mayor confianza del mundo, valorando el trabajo de la chica Weasley.

—Si tú lo dices, Scor —la chica levanto su cabeza de las piernas del muchacho y le sonrió, de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho segundos antes. Acomodó su cabello y se quedó ahí, sentada, justo a su lado—. ¿Por qué crees que Albus no ha venido con nosotros? —preguntó Rose con un tono de duda. El azabache se había negado a ir a la reunión en los jardines. Dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien.

Scorpius comenzó a reír, recordando los motivos. La noche anterior, Potter le había dicho que iría a verse con Cassandra. Estaba muy emocionado. Se notaba que la metamorfomaga lo traía bocabajo. Malfoy agradecía que su amigo estaba fijándose en una chica, porque eso le daría más momentos a solas con Rose. Sin embargo, a esta última no podía contarle la situación amorosa de Albus, puesto que le había prometido que guardaría silencio hasta que la situación fuese formal.

—Supongo que estará ocupado con alguna cosa —fue lo único que el rubio contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Al sentir el pequeño peso en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, recordó qué llevaba para la muchacha.

De su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña snitch dorada. Estaba cerrada y lucía como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que la pulieron por última vez. Se la entregó a Rose, y, en cuanto esta lo miró extrañada, volvió a hablar.

—Fue la primer snitch que atrapé. La profesora Hooch me la dio por mi buen desempeño como capitán del equipo. Quise que la conservaras, como… Como un recuerdo mío para cuando no estemos juntos —las mejillas del rubio comenzaron a colorearse. Rara vez se sonrojaba y no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo justamente en ese momento.

—Oh, Scor… —fue lo único que la chica dijo. A cambio, le dedicó una sonrisa que se veía bastante dudosa y rodeó la pequeña pelota con ambas manos.—. No tenías por qué hacerlo. En serio… —comenzó a hablar, pero Scorpius la interrumpió en cuanto iba a comenzar con una nueva oración.

—Lo hice por un solo motivo. Cuando sientas que me extrañas y cuando no puedas escribirme o no puedas conjurar un _patronus_ para comunicarte conmigo, piensa en mí. Sólo hazlo y verás qué pasa —Scorpius le sonrió, indicando que no se hablaría más del tema. Al ver que la expresión de duda no se borraba del rostro de Rose, rodeó el rostro de esta con ambas manos y la besó de lleno. Fue un beso lento, cálido y suave; como siempre eran los roces de sus labios.

No hubo más palabras después de ese beso. Cruzaron par de miradas, porque eso les bastaba para dejar de hacer que el silencio fuese incómodo y volverlo un silencio necesario, pero bonito. Rose volvió a su posición inicial, recostada sobre las piernas de Scorpius, que estaban extendidas por el pasto.

Sin palabras, sin nada que decir, pero, sin embargo, no compartían un silencio incómodo. A través de los años, habían aprendido a estar juntos por horas sin compartir una sola palabra, y sin sentir la necesidad de entablar una conversación. Con un par de miradas les bastaba para entender que su silencio era más cómodo que una conversación extensa.

En esos momentos, Scorpius podía ver lo bonita que para él era Rose. En la carta, no había mentido. Su cabello seguía siendo como el fuego y sus ojos como el océano. Era irónico cómo ambas cosas podían congeniar también en ella. Pero no era tan irónico como la valentía que irradiaba su corazón y la necesidad de actuar siempre cuando todo tenía fundamentos lógicos que rodeaba su mente. Ella, una chica que pudo haber sido una perfecta Gryffindor, y que terminó en Ravenclaw. El rubio a veces se decía a sí mismo que el Sombrero Seleccionador consideró colocarla en la casa, pero que ella había preferido ir a Ravenclaw. Lo único que no entendía eran las razones.

Suspiró. Muchas cosas en la vida no tenían sentido. Y no necesitaba darle más vueltas al asunto. Volvió a pensar en lo bonita que era, en la carta que a inicios de su sexto año escolar había escrito y en cómo su relación había evolucionado.

Recordó, también, cómo se había deshecho del miedo a las espinas que rodeaban a _su_ rosa. Cómo había aprendido a pasar entre ellas. Ah, el amor. ¡Cuántas cosas habría hecho por Rose! Si hubiese sido necesario, la hubiese rescatado de cualquier cosa, llevándose de la pelirroja una oración del tipo "_no soy ninguna princesa de un cuento muggle para que estés salvándome_", y después de eso, un beso.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí que la había salvado. En varias ocasiones le hizo entender que su inseguridad, la base de todos sus miedos; nunca sería nada más que una molestia. Y ella había intentado cambiar eso y lo estaba logrando. En los últimos meses, había visto, cada vez, a una chica un poco más segura de sí misma que el día anterior. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo.

Le sonrió a Rose, quien ahora estaba mirándolo a él y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. _Para mí, eres endemoniadamente preciosa_, pensó. Y no mentía.


	5. El comienzo de lo esperado

"_Tú, tan sólo tú. Mi queridísimo Scorpius. Tú, que me has enseñado tantas cosas. Tú, que eres como la luz al final del camino, esa señal que te dice "todo estará bien". ¿Cómo explicarte con palabras lo que significas para mí, si el latido de__— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!_

_Olvidando las vergonzosas líneas que escribí, pasemos a lo que de verdad importa…_

_¡Hola, Scor! ¿Cómo va el verano en Wiltshire? Sé que no te gusta visitar a tus abuelos paternos, pero, tranquilo; pasará más rápido de lo que piensas. Además, estás con tu primo. ¡Así que no hay problema!_

_Las cosas en Surrey están… Eh, creo que bien. Mi padre ya no escupe fuego cual dragón gracias a cierta ayuda que obtuve de mi madre. Comienza a aceptar el hecho de que estamos juntos. ¡Tienes que venir a hablar con él! Si se entera de lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch y el ajedrez mágico, serás su yerno favorito._

_Sinceramente, preferiría estar en La Madriguera o en el Valle de Godric, con mis primos, pero, bueno, dentro de poco iré a reunirme con ellos. Lily me ha escrito. Las cosas con Lorcan van de viento en popa y, probablemente, podremos ver a la pequeña Potter con novio el año que sigue. Albus, por su lado, no se anima a declarársele a Cassandra, si es que es algo terco… Ya verás, de este año no pasa (y es que claro, estamos en el último)._

_De veras te extraño. No quiero sonar como una novia obsesiva, porque sabes que jamás podría serlo. Es sólo que Hugo ya no se toma en serio mis bromas y no puedo molestarlo… Y que extraño poder besarte, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Pero, ojo, yo jamás dije eso. Tengo que mantener mi reputación, así como tú tienes que cuidar la tuya, ja, ja, ja._

_¿Has comprado los libros ya? Si no es así, me encantaría que nos viéramos en Flourish & Blotts. Sería un placer vernos (y tomar un helado en la heladería de Florean Fortescue) antes de comenzar las clases. _

_Responde esta carta en cuanto puedas. Necesito ver tu exageradamente refinada caligra— Nuevamente, olvida lo dicho._

_Me despido por el día de hoy, Malfoy. Envíame tu respuesta y el día en el que puedas ir a Londres. Te mando un abrazo, porque sé que te gustan, y un beso, porque creo que también los extra— ¡MALDITA SEA! Estás convirtiéndome en una novia obsesiva._

_En fin, que nos vemos luego, Hyperion. _

_Te quiere, _

_Rose."_

Sonrió en cuanto vio la delicada caligrafía de Rose. Y es que si había alguien que podía comparar las bellas letras de Scorpius Malfoy, era ella. ¡Cuánto le gustaban sus cartas! Aunque normalmente fueran una burla, una charla o una constante risa de parte de ella, le parecían las mejores.

Prefirió no contestar en el momento. Ya lo haría en la noche, puesto que se veía que la lechuza de Rose, Ágata, se veía cansada. Le tendió un cuenco con bocadillos lechuciles, dejando a su disposición la jaula donde normalmente recibía las cartas de sus amigos. Le sonrió. Qué bonita era.

Bajo dando saltos las escaleras y se encontró con el único primo que tenía, Adrian Nott. Era un chico alto, de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, con 21 años recién cumplidos, que estaba estudiando para ser medimago pero que aun así tenía el espíritu de un niño pequeño. El morocho le sonreía divertido y eso no era nada que fuese muy bueno. Escondiendo su cabeza tras sus manos, se acercó a su único primo, con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular.

—Así que, el pequeño Scor ya tiene novia —dijo Adrian, chuzando con ambos de sus dedos al pequeño Malfoy.

"_Madre santa, nada se le escapa a Nott_", pensó con cierta rabia Scorpius. Ese verano sí que iba a ser largo si lo tenía todo el día revisando la correspondencia.

—¿Tienes derecho a revisar mi correspondencia, adorable primo? —farfulló Scorpius, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía ni siquiera enojarse con Adrian. Le quería muchísimo como para hacerlo, pero él nunca lo sabría.

—Claro que la tengo, primo de mi corazón. ¡Necesito saber de tus novias! —exclamó con una fingida tristeza.

—No lo tienes.

—Sí lo tengo.

—No lo tienes.

—Sí lo tengo.

—No lo tienes.

—No lo tengo.

—Sí lo tienes.

—¡Já! ¡Te atrapé! —sonrió el Greengrass mayor.

Ah, madre santa. Se llevaría tan bien con Fred Weasley y James Potter, si es que estos no fuesen tan prejuiciosos. Merlín, Adrian no maduraba ni siquiera habiendo terminado Hogwarts. Siempre con su espíritu de diversión y de molestar a los demás.

—Oh, ¡cállate, Adrian Alexander! —dijo, de nuevo con desespero, Scorpius, tratando de sacarse a su primo de encima.

—Me callaré, si es que admites que tu novia es Weasley. La pelirroja —murmuró Adrian con cierta duda, porque todas las pelirrojas en Hogwarts solían ser Weasley—. ¡La de ojos azules! ¡Ya sabes quién!

—Rose —Scorpius rodó sus ojos—. Se llama Rose, Nott. Rose Weasley.

—Esa misma —sonrió el azabache. Pasó su mano por el jopo recién creado por el joven Malfoy lo desorganizó—. ¿Besa bien?

—¡NO VOY A DECIRLE A MI PRIMO SI MI NOVIA BESA BIEN! —exclamó Malfoy con total desespero. ¡Qué buen verano llevaría en la Mansión Malfoy!

Después de treinta gritos, más o menos, por parte de Scorpius, Adrian se dio por rendido. Fastidiaría a su primo menor otro día. Le dejó descansar y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, alejándose, mientras cantaba "_Rose y Scorpius, sentados bajo un árbol, be sán do se_", como el tonto que a veces era.

_Ah, será un buen verano_, pensó con sarcasmo el heredero de los Malfoy.

Pensó, también, en el plan de su próximo año. Estaba claro que cada rosa nacía con sus espinas para defenderse, pero… ¿Pasaría algo malo si trataba de quitárselas? No perdía nada con experimentar. Su Rose merecía dejar atrás, por completo, la inseguridad. Y eso intentaría en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, tratando de que los ÉXTASIS no se lo comieran vivo y pudiera, tan siquiera, lograr un poco de su plan.

Fuera, espinas. Dejen a mi pequeña rosa en paz.

Demonios. ¿Desde cuándo la atormentaba tanto la respuesta de Scorpius? ¡Ah, claro! Desde que era su novia y le preocupaba que no le respondiera las cartas que le enviaba. Maldición. No quería convertirse en ese tipo de novia psicópata.

Decidida a relajarse, tomó el canasto con ropa limpia que su madre había dejado en la entrada de su cuarto. Eso la distraería de la carta que aún no había sido contestada. Dobla, dobla, empareja, acomoda. Dobla, dobla, empareja, acomoda. Oh, Morgana. Iba a ser una tarde aburrida.

En el jardín se podía ver un precioso día, con el pasto recién podado y los arbustos recortados. Terminaría con la ropa e iría a leer afuera. Hacía un calor horrible y no aguantaría mucho dentro de su casa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos color avellana, con hoyuelos y una bonita sonrisa.

—Mamá quiere que bajes. Dice que te cocinarás viva dentro de tu cuarto. Ah, y que por favor bajes el canasto —dijo Hugo, sonriéndole—. También te pregunta si prefieres pie de limón o tarta de melaza, porque no sabe que cocinar y a papá le gustan ambas.

—Dile que bajo en un par de minutos, que bajaré el canasto en cuanto termine con la ropa y que prefiero la tarta de melaza, siempre y cuando sea hecha a la _muggle_ y no tenga que usar magia —respondió Rose, sonriéndole a su hermano, de la misma manera.

—Entendido, mi capitana —le sonrió Weasley menor, saliendo del cuarto y dejándola sola de nuevo.

Rose terminó, tan rápido como pudo, de organizar toda su ropa limpia. La dejó acomodada en el armario y bajó con el canasto en sus manos. Su padre estaba en la sala, leyendo El Profeta, como normalmente lo hacía en las tardes. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio. Rose hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, una pequeña habitación contigua a la cocina con objetos muggles para el lavado de la ropa. Dejó el canasto sobre la llamada "lavadora" y salió del cuarto, caminando a la cocina.

—Buenas tardes, Rosie —le sonrió su madre, Hermione Granger. Al parecer, Hugo le había mencionado su opinión, porque estaba preparando la tarta de melaza, sin ningún uso de hechizos.

—Buenas tardes, mamá. Huele delicioso —le dijo Rose, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, princesa. Tu padre dice lo mismo —murmuró con una leve risa su madre y continuó en su tarea.

Rose tomó al viejo gato, _Crookshanks_, y se lo llevó consigo. El pobre ya tenía sus años, pero seguía ronroneándole a su madre cuando lo cargaba y renegando a su padre cuando se acercaba. No entendía por qué, puesto que el gato era muy tierno con ella. Pero, de alguna manera, ni su padre ni Hugo se llevaban bien con él.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la casa, soltó a _Crookshanks_. Éste, aunque se mantuvo a su lado, estiró las patas y se recostó sobre el suelo. ¡Sí que le afectaban los años!

Rose también se sentó sobre el suelo y sonrió. Qué bonito estaba el día.

Pensó en lo mucho que extrañaría Hogwarts una vez que tuviese que dejarlo. También, pensó en cómo sería pasar un año como novia de Scorpius sin que tuvieran que escondérselo a nadie, porque todos los Weasley lo sabían. No fue un suceso tan impactante y la mayoría se lo tomaron bien, pero lo que era memorable, era la cara roja y la expresión de frustración de su padre. Sin embargo, dos semanas después, lo aceptaba un poco más.

Pensó, sobre todo, en lo mucho que su vida cambió cuando tan sólo había pasado un año. Tenía un novio maravilloso, su padre estaba aceptándolo, ni James ni Fred querían asesinarlo, su hermano estaba sentando cabeza con respecto a las mujeres, su madre cada día cocinaba mejor y sus abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos, estaban excelente. Sólo le faltaba que su pequeña Lily, la que se había convertido en su prima favorita, por fin pudiese decir que ella también tenía a un excelente novio, como lo era Lorcan.

Ah, la vida era buena. Y venían cosas mucho mejores.

Crookshanks se revolvió sobre sí mismo y ronroneó para que Rose acariciara su pelaje. Ella cumplió los caprichos del gato y le sonrió. _Tú harás parte de mi excelente nuevo año, pequeño_, pensó.

Dejaría atrás esas inseguridades y viviría el mejor de los años.


End file.
